127198-future-content
Content ---- ---- ---- ---- Thanks so much for the reply Lemurian. I read a lot about City of Heroes and it was really sad as many seemed to like the game very much. I hope your right about wildstar being given the time it needs. Your right that I shouldn't worry too much it's just that I love wildstar so much. Hopefully everything will be great and we can all continue to have an awesome time playing wildstar :) | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- I agree with this and I want to add on to this. Nexon has announced that they will be tugging on NCSoft's leash a bit harder, and if Nexon's games show anything its that they probably wont put WildStar on the chopping block anytime soon, but they will use it as a platform to make their money back. I don't fear carbine I fear NEXON and NCSoft and the money angle. I don't think that Content will cease to be produced or reduced, but I am afraid that NCSoft(NEXON) will make moves to make WildStar more profitable and there for much more cash grabby. We saw this crap First Hand what NEXON did to Vindictus. The method and status quo of the game has changed immensely over its service and it's pretty shameful some of the things that has been pushed into Vindi's cash shop, and content base. A lot of immersion breaking things have made its way into Vindictus, and it's a much less recognizble game now than it was back upon it's release. Vindictus has done only a moderate amount of improvements, but quite a lot of content has been added that requires no cost. NEXON has complete and total control over DevCAT and how Vindi is treated so if we can use Vindi as an example of what might happen to WildStar with NCSoft having NEXON on their ass, then we can expect a flow of content no doubt, and I think they will try hard to preserve the game. but I fear what may change to the game's model to make more money and what might make its way into the game that could completely crush the games immersion. It's much more cost effective to salvage a F2P game and alter it to make money than it is to sign a new IP, and Staff and have a new game produced. | |} ---- Yes..much logic here...but we cant do anything about it. Other than embrace F2P and hope for the best:) F2P was the only way to save WS from being shut down imo...and apparently in the oppinion of the guys running the show! | |} ---- ---- me too..but lets hope they focus on diverse gameplay options....pve solo (NOT BOORING DAILIES), dungeons, raids and PVP...all of those things needs to be there and all need to have the same quality. | |} ---- ---- ---- And here is the lie that is "P2P is a failing model". Subscriptions are a better source of income if you want something stable and predictable. But games want to double dip with subscription AND a crap ton of extra purchases, and the playerbase eats it up because they've bought into the idea that subs are "unnecessary". They'd rather enter for free than play a game that doesn't try to squeeze them for every ounce of cash they have. The Nexon-NCSoft issue is honestly nerve-wracking for me. The risk of them making this game disgustingly cash-grabby is very high. | |} ---- Kinda offtopic but I was excited to see the game go F2P, and waited for it and was really interested. Got in and played about 10 hours and felt super disappointed. | |} ----